Devices have become more compact in reason times, while also incorporating more functionality. However, with more functionality often comes the introduction of more components into a device. Because there is limited space within a device, designers of devices are often tasked with effectively organizing components within a device to make the most of the limited space. Inevitably, certain components such as a battery occupy substantial amounts of space within certain devices thereby eliminating potential wiring routes at the location of the battery.